Monk Empyrean equipment guide
I made this Monk guide based on my previous guides. I hope to do this for every job. The goal here is to lay out all the locations of NM's and quests so that everything can be accessed from one page. I want to keep this simple so please don't do any major changes without asking; however feel free to make any minor corrections or fill out missing information. Enjoy! --Kraftlos 04:28, May 22, 2012 (UTC) Basic Monk Empyrean Set The main pieces are pretty weak. Most people will at least want to upgrade their equipment to +1 before bringing it into their regular rotation. Tantra Attire Set Main Pieces * Tantra Crown - Purchased from the Cruor Prospector in Abyssea - Attohwa for 20,000 Cruor * Tantra Gloves - Purchased from the Cruor Prospector in Abyssea - Altepa for 25,000 Cruor * Tantra Cyclas - Purchased from the Dominion Tactician in Abyssea - Altepa for 1,500 Dominion Notes * Tantra Hose - Purchased from the Bastion Prefect in Abyssea - Attohwa for 1,000 Resistance Credits * Tantra Gaiters - Found in Gold Chests in Abyssea - Attohwa Accessories * Tantra Necklace - Drops from Cuelebre (NM) in Abyssea - Tahrongi * Tantra Tathlum - Drops from Ironclad Cleaver (NM) in Abyssea - Attohwa * Tantra Earring - Drops from Kur (NM) in Abyssea - Uleguerand +1 Seals To upgrade your equipment, you must be level 75 and you must have started the relevant trial. When you are ready, trade one piece of equipment to the Magian Moogle in Ru'Lude Gardens (H-5) and review the trial, then the moogle will inscribe the trial on your armor piece. When you've collected the seals, return and trade the armor and the required seals to the to chest on the right, then trade the armor to the Moogle receive the +1 version. Unfortunately, the three accessory pieces can't be upgraded. Tantra Attire +1 Set * Crown - 8 Tantra Seal: Head (Trial 4157) **'In Abyssea - Attohwa:' *** Notorious Monster: Amun, Berstuk, Gaizkin *** Resistance Ops: Crimson Carpet I, Crimson Carpet II *** Quest: Flown the Coop * Gloves - 8 Tantra Seal: Hands (Trial 4317) ** In Abyssea - Altepa: *** Notorious Monster: Vadleany ** In Abyssea - Grauberg: ***Notorious Monster: Lorelei ** In Abyssea - Uleguerand: ***Notorious Monster: Audumbla * Cyclas - 10 Tantra Seal: Body (Trial 4337) **'In Abyssea - Altepa:' ***Notorious Monster: Emperador de Altepa **'In Abyssea - Uleguerand:' ***Notorious Monster: Ironclad Triturator ***Quest: Let There Be Light **'In Abyssea - Grauberg:' ***Notorious Monster: Gamayun ***Quest: Her Father's Legacy * Hose - 8 Tantra Seal: Legs (Trial 4177) **'In Abyssea - Misareaux:' *** Notorious Monster: Athamas, Avalerion, Minax Bugard *** Resistance Ops: Ward Warden I *** Quest: Unidentified Research Object * Gaiters - 8 Tantra Seal: Feet (Trial 4197) **'In Abyssea - Vunkerl:' *** Notorious Monster: Iku-Turso, Pascerpot, Hanuman *** Quest: His Bridge, His Beloved +2 Jewels/Coins/Cards/Stones A lot of these can be obtained from zone bosses. It's always good to check and see if you can get several quests done at once. Like the previous upgrades, these are exchanged via the Magian Moogle in Ru'Lude Gardens. Because these are used by multiple jobs, you will be lotting against the other party or alliance members to get these. Tantra Attire +2 Set *'Crown' - 6 Jewels of Vision (Trial 4217) **Attohwa: Ulhuadshi, Titlacauan **Konschtat: Kukulkan, Hadal Satiator, Turul *'Gloves' - 6 Jewels of Wieldance (Trial 4357) **Uleguerand: Resheph **Grauberg: Amphitrite **Vunkerl: Durinn **Attohwa: Ironclad Cleaver **Misareaux: Tristitia, Ironclad Severer *'Cyclas' - 9 Cards of Ardor (Trial 4377) **Altepa: Hedjedjet, Bennu **Grauberg: Alfard **Abyssea - Uleguerand : Empousa **Vunkerl: Sedna, Karkadann **Misareaux: Sobek **Attohwa: Titlacauan *'Hose' - 6 Jewels of Balance (Trial 4237) ** Misareaux: Amhuluk Cirein-croin ** Tahrongi: Usurper, Lacovie, Iratham *'Gaiters' - 6 Coins of Voyage (Trial 4257) ** La Theine: Carabosse, Hadhayosh, Karkinos ** Vunkerl: Sedna, Ketea Category:Guides